


The Way I See You

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Color Blindness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9084097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

In your 30 years of life, you had gotten used to being somewhat color blind. Although it affected women much less than men, your father was color blind and your mother was apparently a carrier of the gene, so you ended up with red-green color blindness yourself. As you grew up and realized what colors actually were, you were told that you had deuteranopia, which only allowed you to see a golden yellow, tan and varying blue hues - green, red, purple, pink - you had no idea what they were, and for a while you felt as if you were missing out on something. However, life had otherwise been very kind to you, so you hadn’t had time to focus on what you were missing - you had so much.

One of those things was your boyfriend, Spencer Reid, who upon asking you out, learned all that he could about being red-green colorblind. On your first date, he even asked if you wanted him to drive. You laughed, explaining that you could drive because even though you could’t identify color, you could identify the light by the position of it. Even so, you agreed to let him drive you. His nervousness and kindness was sweet and endearing.

Now, a year later, you were more in love with the nervous, dorky genius than you ever thought you could be; you were so lucky to have him.

“Hey, babe,” you said as you walked through the door after a long day at work. He looked quietly excited, but you weren’t sure why. “What are you up to?”

He walked up to you and gave you a kiss, pulling a package out from behind his back. “I got this for you.” In front of you was a small, rounded, yet still rectangular looking box with a ribbon around it. Curiously, you looked at him, wondering where this was coming from. It was nowhere near Christmas, it wasn’t your birthday - there was no reason for him to be giving you anything.

He just looked down at the package, pushing you to open the gift. You pulled at the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor as you opened the top of the box. Inside, was a pair of black rimmed glasses with very lightly-tinted blue lenses. They were very pretty, but you weren’t sure what they were. Despite your color blindness, you had almost perfect vision - you didn’t need glasses.

“Do you like them?” he asked, the smile on his face practically painted there.

You shook your head. “They’re beautiful - very me.” You didn’t immediately put them on, so he took the box from your hand and removed the glasses.  
“Close your eyes,” he said. You had no idea what was going on, but you did as he asked. You felt the frames of the glasses slide behind your ears as the bridge slid up your nose. “You can open them now.”

As soon as you opened your eyes, you understood. Before you, was a world of colors you had never seen. “What is this?” you gasped, placing your hands on his chest. You couldn’t identify the color he was wearing, but he told you he liked to wear purple a lot. You glided your hands over the fabric of his shirt. “Is this purple?”

He gently shook his head as you began to cry. Immediately, your eyes turned to look around your apartment, taking in your new surroundings. You walked over to a plant that Spencer had placed in the corner of the apartment. In theory, you were aware that plants were green, but now you could see it. “This is green,” you cried. “I like green - and I like purple.” You pointed at his shirt again. Walking around the apartment, you took in all of the colors you’d never been able to see. He had a red pair of converse sneakers, a bra that you had picked out months ago was pink - you had just liked the look of the lace and had picked it up. You sobbed as you walked around the apartment, asking your amazing boyfriend to identify the colors for you. He happily obliged, laughing as you ran around look at the most mundane of objects.

“So, do you like them?” he asked again, knowing the answer.

You continued to cry, clasping your hands over your mouth and walking over to him. You had to ask him where they came from; he probably spent a fortune on them. “They’re amazing,” you said as you approached him.

Again, you gasped. For the first time ever, you were truly seeing your boyfriend’s eyes. Spencer explained they were a type of brown called hazel that you had not been able to see, despite your kind of color blindness.

You walked him over to the window so the sun could shine on his face. “In the light, your eyes are greenish...I can see your eyes,” you sobbed, giving him a tear-filled kiss.

He returned the kiss, pulling you closer to him by the small of your back. “Do you want to go for a walk?” he asked, cradling your sobbing form in his arms. “I figured you might want to see the grass and the trees and some flowers.”

You lifted your head up, wiping your tears away with the sleeve of your shirt and nodded. “Good,” he replied as he grabbed your hand, “I’m so glad I was able to help you see the world the way that I see you.”


End file.
